I'll Remember/Transcript
'Act 1:' OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS: (On the outskirts of town, a young couple is laying inside of a tent, making out, while the lantern outside flickers on and off. Suddenly, they are startled by a loud noise in the woods) : Jessie'' '(whispering)'': What was that? : '''Male Camper: I have no idea. : Jessie: Go outside and check it out. : Male Camper: '''You go outside and check it out! : '''Jessie(rolling her eyes): Okay... (She unzips the tent, slowly peeks her head out and eventually approaches the lantern, which has gone off completely. After tapping it a few times, it finally comes back on) : Jessie (slowly turning around): Hey.. I got the lantern... (Before she can finish her sentence, she sees a dark figure emerge in front of her, causing her to scream loudly. Finally, Sheriff Forbes flicks on her flashlight) : Jessie (relieved): Oh my God! Sheriff Forbes... I thought you were a serial killer. : Sheriff Forbes: 'Worse actually, because you'll still be alive when I call your parents. ''(Liz holds up an empty beer can) : 'Sheriff Forbes: '''Pack it up and strike it down. : '''Male Camper: '''I'm like, for real, Sheriff Forbes.. You've got nothing better to do than bust us for a couple of beer cans? Tax money at work. ''(The young couple have reached their car, still carrying the lantern with them) : 'Jessie: '''Could have been worse.. Melanie Peterson was arrested for underage drinking last week. I swear, this place is turning into that town from Footloose. : '''Male Camper: '''Yeah, well let's just get out of here. ''(The youg male camper slings the gear into his trunk. After he closes the lid, he looks around for his girlfriend, who is nowhere in sight) : 'Male Camper: '''Jessie? ''(She doesn't respond. The only sound he hears is crickets) : 'Male Camper: '''Yo! Jessie! ''(Suddenly, she falls hard from the sky and lands on the hood of the car.. then rolling off onto the ground) : '''Male Camper ''(rushing over to her and holding her in his arms): Jessie! No No No. It's going to be okay. I'll get help! ''(Jessie is covered in blood, dripping from her neck and coming out of her mouth. She mumbles unintelligibly, finally saying "look up." When he looks, another dark figure pounces on him and he screams) 'TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS:' IN THE CEMETARY OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS: ' ''(The following day, Elena walks through a cemetery on the outskirts of town all on her own) : '''Elena (voiceover): Today was a good day. Summer is officially over and I couldn't be more thrilled. : (Elena looks around quickly and enters a crypt) : Elena (voiceover): Sophomore year... I guess this is the year to pick a major and start carving out your path in life. So that's what I did (lighting several candles). You're looking at the future Doctor Elena Gilbert. AT WHITMORE: (Elena, along with a dozen other students, are dressed in khakis and maroon t shirts for an internship at a hospital) : Jo: 'Pop quiz.. Mr. Weatherly complains of chest pain and shortness of breath. Can anyone tell me what tests we run? ''(A young male student lifts his hand up, but the instructor overlooks him) : 'Jo: '''Gilbert... ''(Elena looks frazzled at first, but she quickly regains her composure) : 'Elena: '''Uh.. a pulmonary angiogram provides a clear picture of the blood flow in the arteries of the lungs, which is what we look for in a pulmonary embolism; a condition in which Mr. Weatherly's symptoms are common. : '''Jo: '''Good. Somebody's read ahead. Remember that. You'll need that in 3 years. ''(Elena looks pleased with herself, but that expression dissipates swiftly) : 'Jo: '''Here's the bedpan you need to know about today... ''(The instructor hands Elena the bed pan without hesitation) : 'Jo: '''Moving on.. ''(As Jo leads the students along, the male student turns to Elena) : '''Student: I was impressed.. : Elena: '''Thanks.. '''BACK IN THE CRYPT: : Elena (voiceover): Ok.. so maybe I spent the day observing, but at least now we have unlimited access to blood bags. And trust me, we need all the help we can get. : (Elena pulls out a small pouch containing spices and herbs from her pocket. She dumps them into a small bowl and starts crushing them up) : Elena: '''Some of us are still getting the hang of the whole "drinking other people's blood" thing '''AT WHITMORE: (Alaric empties the contents of a blood bag into a cup at the front of the classroom. Elena enters the otherwise empty room) : Alaric: 'Want some? : '''Elena: '''That's alright. I had some on the way over. You know... this will never not be weird. : '''Alaric: '''What? That some ancient witch turned me into a vampire, or that four months ago, I rose from the dead? : '''Elena: '... that you're my college professor now. (Alaric takes a drink of blood and the veins pop out under his eyes) '''IN MYSTIC FALLS: : Elena (voiceover): In Alaric's defense, he couldn't exactly compel himself a job back at the high school. Nope.. the high school; the grill; the town square.. thanks to the traveler's anti magic spell, everything in Mystic Falls was still off-limits to anyone with fangs. A lot of us haven't been back home in months. On the plus side, the crime rate is way down. (In the town square, Matt is fighting) : Elena (voiceover): Although I'm not sure Matt got the memo. (He successfully takes down his opponent) : Tripp: '''Good move, Donovan.. Proving once again that self defense is the best offense. : '''Elena (voiceover): I will say he's never been better. I think he can bench press more than Jeremy now, which is beyond freaky. (Matt enters the Lockwood mansion and finds Jeremy on he couch making out with a young girl) : Elena'' (voiceover): Speaking of Jeremy.. actually, let's not talk about my brother. Let's talk about Stefan. ''(Stefan is working at a car in a garage in Savannah, Georgia) : Elena'' (voiceover): Last I heard, he was chasing some lead to some witch that can contact the dead. : '''Stefan's Boss:' Hey! Get your ass in here, kid. It's pay day. (He gets out from under the car and joins his boss in his office) : Elena'' (voiceover): We haven't spoken in months, which can only mean his search for answers to what happened has been all-consuming. '''IN THE CRYPT:' (Elena lights a match) : Elena ''(voiceover): He's grieving.. He lost so much.. We all did, but we're all getting through it in our own way. ''(Elena tosses the match into the bowl with the spices) ON THE BORDER OF MYSTIC FALLS: : Caroline ''(over the phone): I dropped out of Whitmore. Why would I support their stupid football team? ''(Caroline walks past the sign into Mystic Falls, where her mom's patrol car is parked) : Elena: 'It's the opening game of the season, Caroline. Time to come home. : '''Caroline: '''I am home! I just signed the lease to my new apartment. : '''Elena: '... On the border of a town that doesn't want you. That's not home.. That's sad. : 'Caroline: '''You don't even like football. : '''Elena: '''No, but I like drinking in the parking lot beforehand. ''(Tyler comes up behind Elena and starts talking into the phone) : 'Tyler: '''Caroline, you're coming. : Tyler, don't act like you have any ground to stand on. You skipped an entire year... : '''Tyler: '''and you hounded me for an entire year! So here I am.. Now get your ass back here. ''(Luke is standing behind Tyler and he catches Elena's eye, pulling out the small pouch in his bag. Elena nonchalantly waves him off) : 'Elena: '''Caroline, I'm picking you up at 6 p.m. sharp tomorrow. Okay? Bring your school spirit. Bye! ''(Elena hangs up the phone and Caroline and her mom have a picnic lunch) : '''Caroline (sighs heavily): Anyway.. (to her mom) ''as I was saying, I haven't exactly found a spell that can undo an anti-magic border per se, but this book mentions travelers. Which isn't all that helpful, but at least it puts us a step in the right direction.. : '''Liz: '''Sweetheart.. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah? : '''Liz: '''You should go with them tomorrow. : '''Caroline: '''No, we're going to go see a movie! : '''Liz: '''We have spent the entire summer together. : '''Caroline: '''Ahhh. You're sick of me.. : '''Liz: '''Caroline, you just lost one of your best friends. It makes sense that you want to hold on to what's familiar, but Elena lost her too. She clearly misses you. : '''Liz: '''No.. Elena has clearly taken up residency on planet denial; where football is more important than her boyfriend being swept away into oblivion. Do you know she has barely cried for him? I mean, she was a full-on wreck over Bonnie for months, but when you mention Damon, it's like nothing ever happened. : '''Liz: '''Caroline, Elena has experienced more grief than anyone I've ever met. You should cut her some slack. ''(Liz's phone starts buzzing, interrupting their conversation). : Caroline: 'What? Did someone trample over Ms. Davis' flowerbed again? : '''Liz: '''Two kids were admitted to the hospital with suspicious wounds on their necks... : '''Caroline: '''Vampire attacks? How? Vampires can't get into Mystic Falls. : '''Liz: '''No, but they can lurk around the borders. I gotta cut lunch short.. That's it. I gotta take care of this. ''(Liz gets up to leave, forgetting to pack up her basket) : 'Liz: '''Listen, consider Elena's offer, okay? Mystic Falls isn't going anywhere. ''(Caroline suddenly realizes she left the basket) : 'Caroline: '''Hey. Don't forget your basket. ''(Caroline reaches over the anti-magic line to hand the basket to her and her skin starts to burn, causing her to drop the basket on the ground) '''IN THE CRYPT: : Elena (voiceover): She doesn't want to let go. I don't blame her.. I don't want to let go either. I don't want to think that everything has changed and that I have to start over... the worst thing that could possibly happen actually did. (Finally finished with the herbs, she picks up the cup and drinks from it) : Elena: 'But I don't have to. Anyway... that was my day. How was yours? ''(Elena is hallucinating Damon sitting beside her) : 'Damon: '''Can we go back to the part where Rick came back to live to be a college professor? ''(They both laugh and Damon puts his arm around Elena) '''ACT 2: AT WHITMORE: (Rick is teaching a class at Whitmore, which Elena happens to be in) : Alaric '(writing on the blackboard in front of class): Occult: the word in its literal translation means hidden. ''(Instead of following along with the lecture, Elena has a notebook laid up in front of her face while she drinks from a cup) : 'Alaric: '''Therefore, the study of the occult... ''(Alaric becomes flustered) : 'Alaric: '''Uh.. Therefore, the study of the occult is the study of the hidden knowledge. Today, we're going to discuss it and how it relates to resurrection. ''(From the front row, Liv snickers) : 'Alaric: '''Is there something funny, Liv? : '''Liv: '''Uhh. More like ironic, but okay... ''(Suddenly a late and sweaty Tyler runs into the room) : 'Alaric: '''Ah. Mr. Lockwood.. How generous of the squad to lend you to us. : '''Tyler: '''Sorry I'm late. ''(Tyler sits next to Liv) : '''Alaric: Typically not all occult groups held a consensus on the topic. : Tyler: (He looks at Liv's text but she covers it immediately) Sorry princess. Just trying to check what page we're on. : Liv: Shh, I'm trying to listen. : Alaric: (Continues his lecture) ...Apostles, Athanasian Creeds Tertullian... (Liv uses magic to turn a page in Tyler's text) : Alaric: ...and the western church were inclined to believe in resurrection of the flesh, whereas the Gnostics held the firm belief that resurrection existed only in a spiritual sense. (He turns back to his students and whispers so only Elena can hear him thanks to her vampire hearing) Elena, you know I can smell that, right? (Elena startles and stops drinking blood from a bottle) I'm teaching a class full of kids who all look like blood sausages to me. Now, put that away. : Elena: (whispering) Sorry. : Alaric: Uh, whereas others like the early church Fathers... SCHOOL CORRIDOR (Elena notices Luke) : Elena: Luke, hey. : Luke: Hey, I gotta run, actually. : Elena: Oh, no, I'll be quick. Really quick. I just... I've been really thirsty lately. Do you think it's because of the... you know. : Luke: Are you asking me if there are side effects to the ancient psychotropic herbs I've been giving you, because there haven't exactly been clinical trials. : Elena: (laughs) Oh, obviously. I don't... I was just wondering if maybe you could, like, I don't know... Add something to the next batch? : Luke: Yeah or maybe there shouldn't be a next batch. : Elena: Luke, it was your idea that I see him again, remember? You were all, Hey Elena, I'm sorry that I wronged you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason your boyfriend is dead, remember? : Luke: I am. I'm sorry. Something I made clear when I made Alaric's daytime bracelet, because you asked. : Elena: Yeah, I know. : Luke: And when I went against my coven rules to get these herbs - because you asked. : Elena: Right... : Luke: (cuts off) But it's time to return to reality. : Elena: Luke, I'm fine. I'm okay, I promise. Just come by my place by 5, okay? : Luke: Elena... (he's about to say something but Elena doesn't let him) : Elena: Thank you. DEAN'S GARAGE : Stefan: (he speaks as he gets into his boss's garage) Hey, Dean. I think a zero might've fallen off my paycheck. : Dean: (doesn't look at Stefan while fixing a car) Oh yeah, I had to dock you 200 bucks. : Stefan: For what? : Dean: Dan Zimmer said you put a ding on the hood of his Shelby. : Stefan: Dan's wife put a ding on the hood of his Shelby. : Dean: That's funny. Sounds like you're calling my best customer a liar. : Stefan: You're ripping me off, Dean. : Dean: What you gonna do about it, kid? Huh? You gonna quit? Run off to wherever the hell you came from? (Stefan shrugs, gives up and pockets his paycheck) : Dean: That's what I thought. (Stefan's phone rings so he pulls out and answers it) : Stefan: Hello? : Alaric: Hey, just checking in... (cut to Alaric sitting in a diner) ...to see if your contact panned out yet. : Stefan: (sees a young woman standing outside the garage) Still working on it. : Alaric: Good. Keep me posted. Let me know how it goes. (Stefan hangs out and stares at the girl) A DINER (Caroline walks in and comes over to Alaric's table. She puts three books on the table and sits opposite Mr. Saltzman) : Alaric: (surprised) You already read all that? : Caroline: Cover to cover, with no mention on how to undo an anti-magic force-field. And if I'm going to single-handedly take back our town, I'm gonna need a little bit more to go on. : Alaric: Got it. All right, well. (he draws a book) I brought "Ancient Witchcraft, volume two". : Caroline: I read it. : Alaric: How about "The Art of Hexing" and "Elements of Magic"? (Caroline takes one of the books from Alaric) : Caroline: Fine. Thank you. So... how's Stefan? : Alaric: He's ok. (Caroline smiles awkwardly) : Caroline: How often do you talk to him? : Alaric: I don't know. Couple times a week. : Caroline: Oh, huh. : Alaric: I'm gonna go out on a limb here, Caroline. Is something bothering you? : Caroline: He didn't say goodbye. Damon and Bonnie died and he just left. No phone calls, no e-mails. Just disappeared into thin air. And I haven't heard from him in months. I actually convinced myself he was in some remote mountain region and couldn't accept my calls. : Alaric: Or maybe he just doesn't want to bother you with every half-lead that goes nowhere. : Caroline: Or maybe I just need to get over it. Thanks for the books. (Caroline goes out as Alaric smiles sadly) LOCKWOOD MANSION/ELENA'S DORM : Elena: (on phone) Why isn't Jeremy answering his phone? : Matt: (goes downstairs) I don't know. He's probably doing homework or something. (Jeremy's sitting on the couch, playing video games and drinking alcohol) : Elena: Doing homework? Put me on speaker, please. (Matt puts her on speaker and lies his phone on the table next to Jeremy's foot) Jeremy, I know you can hear me. Get your butt off that couch and do something productive. : Jeremy: Or what? You're gonna come here and make me? : Elena: Or I'll have the sheriff arrest you and drag you to the town border, where I will kick your ass myself. Matt, a little help, please. : Matt: Yeah, I'll deal with him. : Elena: Thank you. (she hangs up) : Matt: (sighs) So, this is it, huh? Video games. Random girls. Drunk by noon every day. Look, it sucks that Bonnie's dead, Jer. I get it, but you need to start living your life again. : Jeremy: How? By joining the community protection squad? What exactly are you protecting us from? Bike theft? Litter? Magic doesn't work here. The town's safe. : Matt: (visibly annoyed) For now. But Caroline's working on a way to reverse all that. So, it's only a matter of time before we're dealing with all the problems that come along with vampires again. You're a hunter. You have skills. Use them. : Jeremy: No more magic means I'm not a hunter anymore. (opens can) : Matt: Yeah, you're right, Jer. You're not much of anything anymore. LUKE'S DORM : Luke: Hey. : Elena: Hey. You're home. I thought you were coming over at 5. : Luke: I know you did. (looks down) Look, Elena, I can't help you anymore. : Elena: Is it because I told you that I was thirsty? It's fine. I can get more at the blood bank at the clinic. I work there. It's easy. : Luke: Elena, you're going through this stuff like crazy. : Elena: Yeah. : Luke: I'm not a drug pusher. : Elena: No, you're my friend. (goes inside the dorm room and starts searching for herbs in Luke's drawers) My frind in spite of the fact that my boyfriend got stuck on the Other Side... : Luke: Elena, don't. : Elena: Because you decided to stop the spell that could bring him back. My friend that owes me. : Luke: No. A friend who cares about you and thinks you're living in denial. : Elena: I know you have more. : Luke: (angrily) Elena, stop. : Elena: (catches Luke's clothes, shakes him and pushes into a wall) Where is it? : Luke: Look at you. : Elena: Where is it? I need to see Damon, Luke, and I'm not asking. ON THE ROAD : Elena: I kind of want to set up Ric (music playing) with Jo from the hospital. I mean, we both know he has a soft spot for the sexy doctors type. (Damon shakes his head) How long do you think it takes after somebody comes back to life before they can start dating again? : Damon: Well, the fact that you can say that with a straight face is one more reason that I love you. (smiles) : Elena: So, like, 3 months? : Damon: Can I ask why there is not a Bennett witch in the back? I mean, can't Luke whip up a batch of herbs in Bonnie flavor? : Elena: You know, if I had to drive around with everyone that I've lost, I'd need a school bus. (smiles) : Damon: Or you just know that Bonnie would agree with Luke. The last thing you need to do is conjure up someone who's gonna tell you the truth. : Elena: Can we not talk about it? : Damon: About what? The fact that I'm dead? Because I am. : Elena: Technically, you were dead when we met. : Damon: Good point. Now I'm just gone. : Elena: Damon, please, don't say that. : Damon: And this conversation is pretty much the smart, level-headed you talking to the irrational possible drug addict you. (scoffs) Which is clear evidence of your insanity. : Elena: Yeah. Ok. (turns up music) 'ACT 3:' WHITMORE COLLEGE (People have fun before the match. Tyler suddenly bumps into someone in the crowd) : Tyler: Oh. Watch it, dick! (he sees it's Alaric and startles) Whoa, sorry. Still working out the kinks of being human. My tolerance blows. (he drinks beer) : Alaric: Yeah, Tyler, not to play chaperone here, but are you sure somebody with your anger issues should be drinking at all this close to a full moon? : Tyler: My issues are under control. Coach lets me practice with the football team. I get to kick ass in a controlled environment. : Alaric: Till you get plastered and do something stupid and trigger your werewolf curse all over again. : Tyler: Alaric, chill. It's under control. : Alaric: Good. (takes the beer from Tyler) But just in case. : Tyler: Really? : Alaric: You know, I haven't been buzzed since I came back to life. And saying that aloud while sober really freaks me out. Ahem. (chuckles and sees that Tyler is staring at Liv) As the only sober person here, trust me when I tell you this, Tyler... The girl is not so into you. Thanks for the beer. (he leaves) STEFAN'S PLACE (Ivy joins Stefan in bed) :Ivy: Your fridge makes me want to kill myself. We're gonna have to split this. :Stefan: Knock yourself out. :Ivy: So. You want to grab dinner? There's that crab shack on the harbor you want to check out. :Stefan: Uh, yeah, I would, but, um, I told Dean I'd stop by the garage later. :Ivy: Yeah, never heard that one before. :Stefan: Hey, look, no offense, Ivy, but, uh, you're the one who showed up to me today. :Ivy: Hey, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. Stefan, come on. We've been hanging out for two months now. I don't know anything about you or your family. Your friends you never talk about call you and you get all weird. :Stefan: I get weird? :Ivy: Yeah. You get weird. So, we'll play a game. You tell me one thing about you and I'll tell you one thing about me. :Stefan: Well, I already know everything about you. You're from Colorado. You love dogs. Your dad's a bit of a pain in the ass, but you graciously let him pay your rent. :Ivy: laughs Okay. Fine. Your turn. Now tell me something I don't know about you. :Stefan: I'm a vampire. :Ivy: You're so annoying. :Stefan: Hey. And I like you. (Stefan kisses Ivy) WHITMORE COLLEGE – PARTY (Alaric fills his flask with blood; Jo spots him and turns to talk to him) :Jo: Thank god. Someone over 20. The rest of the chaperones are huddled around the burger bar. :Alaric: And you're a vegetarian. :Jo: I don't eat red meat. I look at blood all day. (beat) Because I work at the medical center. Not because I'm a serial killer or anything. I'm Jo. :Alaric: Alaric. I teach Occult Studies here. :Jo: I didn't know that was an actual thing. :Alaric: Yeah. :Jo: Not that it's not a thing. (points to his flask) May I? :Alaric: Uh, you know, actually, I'm a germaphobe. :Jo: A germaphobe. So, you're like the vegetarian of cool people. :Alaric: Ha ha! Yeah. Exactly. Um... Will you excuse me a second? I actually have to make a— A quick phone call. (Alaric leaves a voice message) :Alaric: Ok, so, when I lost my human nature, I also lost my game. Where are you? : ON A ROAD OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (Elena reaches into the back seat) :Damon: What are you looking for? :Elena: I thought I had— guess not. What's this? (Seeing a woman standing outside her car on the side of the road, Elena stops next to it) :Elena: Hey. Are you okay? :Sarah: Depends. Am I still in the western hemisphere? :Elena: Hang on. I can help. :Sarah: I'm sorry. I'm from New York and we're big on cell phone reception. :Elena: Where you heading? :Sarah: Mystic Falls. My GPS died and then I started second-guessing myself—aah! Aah! (Elena feeds on Sarah) :Damon: Easy. This is when you wipe her slate and let her go. :Elena: I'm still hungry. :Damon: You're gonna kill her, just like you nearly killed the last one and the one before that and the one before that. :Elena: I got it, Damon. I'm gonna let her go. I'm just— I just need a little more. (Caroline shows up) :Caroline: Oh, my god! What are you-- :Elena: Caroline. It's not-- (Sarah starts running away) :Elena: No! (Elena reaches the border of Mystic Falls and her arm burns in the sunlight; Sarah gets away) MYSTIC FALLS (Sarah is staggering and grasping her neck) : Sarah: Help! Help me, please. ON THE ROAD : Caroline: What did you do? Why the hell are you feeding on people? : Elena: '''It's fine. I've compelled everyone else. : '''Caroline: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. So you're the border-lurker? : Elena: '''The what? : '''Caroline: Yeah, did you know my mom's been out looking for a vampire prowler? : Elena: The herbs... Luke's been giving me. They make me so thirsty. (turns away from Caroline) I am not thinking straight. : Caroline: '''Whoa, what herbs? : '''Elena: '''They make me see Damon. (turns to Caroline) I can talk to him, and, and I can be with him, and - : '''Caroline: God, is this what you've been doing this whole time? Hallucinating your dead boyfriend? : Elena: I tried to grieve him, Caroline. Trust me, I know grief. I've got grieving down to a science at this point, and I tried. But every time I let it sink in that I'm never gonna see him again, I feel like I'm gonna die. : Caroline: '''Oh God, I get it okay? I do. But, there are better ways to get through this. : '''Elena: Like what? Like dropping out of school and having picnics with my mom, near the town border? Or maybe I could pull a Stefan and bounce from country to country, chasing some false hope that we're gonna find a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back. We're all getting through it. This is me, getting through it, okay? : Caroline: Yeah but you're not getting through it, Elena. You're just pressing pause. (sighs) Look, I'll call my mom and she can fix all this. But you need to get out of here, go hide, okay? So just... go. (Elena gets into her car) :Elena: '''What am I doing? (Ghost-Damon puts his hand over hers) ACT 4 '''MYSTIC FALLS (A group of people, Matt included, are jogging) : Sarah: Help me. (Collapses; Matt jogs over) Please, help me. : Matt: Are you okay? It's OK. : Sarah: You have to help me. There was this girl I saw and she - : Matt: You're OK, calm down. : Sarah: I swear to God she had these teeth and she bit me. You have to help me. (Tripp jogs over) : Tripp: What the hell's going on here? : Sarah: You know, I saw this girl. You need to find her. : Tripp: What happened? : Sarah: There was this girl and I was... I was lost... : Matt: She had a dog. It bit her. She was lost. She stopped to ask this girl for directions. She had a dog and it bit her. : Tripp: Is that what happened? Look at me. (Sheriff's car drives over and Liz Forbes approaches Matt, Tripp and Sarah) : Sheriff Forbes: Matt. What's going on here? : Tripp: This girl was attacked. I'm not sure we're getting the full story. : Sheriff Forbes: Matt, get her to the hospital now. : Sarah: (weakly) No... You're not listening. : Sheriff Forbes: Hey-hey-hey-hey. : Tripp: What are you doing? You need to talk to her. : Sheriff Forbes: We'll get a statement as soon as she's been treated. : Tripp: You didn't even ask her what happened. : Sheriff Forbes: All due respect, Tripp, you run a volunteer community program. I'm the sheriff. Let me do my job. (to Matt) Go! (Stefan comes into his house carrying food bought in a shop. He hears his phone ringing but doesn't react. He nears the table, opens one of the bottles and drinks beer. Then he sees Elena has called him twice so he answers the phone) : Stefan: Hello? : Elena: Stefan, is that you? I know it's been a really long time since we talked, but... : Stefan: Elena, hey. What's going on? : Elena: I need you to tell me that you found something. A witch. A guy who knows a witch who knows something. Anything. I need you to give me hope and tell me that you're gonna find Damon and bring him back. : Stefan: Not yet. : Elena: But how do you do it? How do you wake up in the morning? (she starts crying) How do you go about your day without falling apart? Tell me what you're doing to get through this, because I'm clearly doing it wrong. : Stefan: There's no right or wrong way, Elena. : Elena: No, there's only forever. That's why I need you to give me hope. Because I don't think I can live forever without him. : Stefan: I can't. I gave up. : Elena: (surprised) You just said that you were looking for him. : Stefan: I did. And then I realized it was pointless and that I needed to move on with my life, so... I stopped. : Elena: (angrily) What do you mean you stopped? : Stefan: I mean I said good-bye, Elena. I moved on. Damon is gone. It's time for you to say good-bye, too. (Elena hangs up and cries openly sitting in her car) (Crowd chanting "Let's go Whitmore". Tyler is walking through the crowd and is on the phone with someone.) : Tyler: Where are you? The game's gonna start in, like, 15 minutes. : Caroline: Do you know Elena has some witchy drug problem? Yeah, Luke Parker has been feeding her some concoction that allows her to hallucinate Damon. : Tyler: Whoa. Slow down, what? : Caroline: It gets her all bloodlusty and confused. She nearly killed a girl today. : Tyler: This makes no sense. : Caroline: Yeah, well, neither did the fact that she got over Damon so quickly when he died. Now it's crystal clear. She hasn't. She's living in a fantasy land. : Tyler: (worried) Is she ok? : Caroline: She's a mess. And as long as Luke keeps playing witch doctor, she's not going to get any better. : Tyler: Let me deal with him. (Tyler hangs up and is looks angry.) (Matt is in a car with someone driving to the Mystic Falls border.) : Matt: We're just meeting up with my friend here. Everything will be fine. (Matt is pulling the car over and Sarah runs out of the car.) : Matt: (He's trying to catch Sarah) ''Sarah, stop, please. Get back in the car. Stop, Sarah! (''He catches her) ''Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. : '''Sarah:' (angrily) ''You kidnapped me. : '''Matt:' Look, I know you're scared, and I'm sorry that this happened to you, but all I can do is promise that it won't happen again. : Sarah: Why the hell should I trust you? : Matt: Because I've been attacked like that more times than I can count. I've had my throat ripped open. I've had my neck snapped, my hand smashed. I've drowned. I've died and come back to life. And I've lost what little family I had, and I refuse to lose anyone else. I want to protect people like you. Like us. : Sarah: That's... quite a story, but... Thing is, I don't trust anyone. Ever. (Sarah turns back in order to run but Caroline appears in front of her) : Caroline: That's probably wise. (Tyler walks through the crowd. Suddenly Luke sees him and approaches him.) : Luke: Hey. Have you seen Elena? : Tyler: She's not coming. (he drinks a sip) Apparently, she's not in her right mind. : Luke: What happened? : Tyler: Is this what you've been up to all summer? Messing with Elena's brain? Does it help with the guilt or are you just desperate for friends? : Luke: Where's Elena now? : Tyler: Why? So you can trick her into thinking Damon's alive? Who does that? She almost killed someone. : Luke: You're drunk. Don't touch me. (Luke grabs Tyler's beer but he's too slow. Tyler catches him and twists so he can hold his neck.) : Tyler: Where's your magic now, Parker? What's wrong? You can't chant? You stay away from Elena, or you're gonna have a problem your magic wand can't fix. (Alaric sees the fight and comes over.) : Alaric: Hey! Knock if off. Knock it off. (Boys are separated by Alaric) : Alaric: You got it under control, huh? Huh? (Tyler leaves) : Alaric: (to Luke) You want to tell me what that was about? Come on. Let's get out of here. (They leave) ACT 5: IN THE CRYPT (Elena is drinking again the potion that helps her see Damon. And then Damon appears.) :Elena: You can't be here.You're not even real. It's just my subconscious making me see what I want to see. :Damon: One call from my brother and you're gonna throw all this away? :Elena: You know I want to see you, Damon. But it makes me reckless. I hurt people. :Damon: So, why am I here? Do you want to move on? Move on. :Elena: I never got to say thank you. :Damon: For what? :Elena: For saving Stefan and... For bringing back Alaric and Tyler. Thank you. :Damon: Elena... :Elena: No, I'm not done yet. I... I want to thank you for giving me everything I always wanted. A love that consumed me. And passion. Adventure. There's nothing more I could ever want other than for it to last forever, but... It can't. This is the last time I'm gonna see you. This is good-bye, Damon. I love you. I have to let go. (She is crying and she kisses him. She opens her eyes and he is still there.) :Damon: You're still holding on. :Elena: I... no. I... I said good-bye, Damon. :Damon: I don't blame you. You know what's waiting for you. How long before you go running back to Luke? :Elena: No. I told you. That was the last time, Damon. I... I'm done. :Damon: An eternity of torment, agony, and grief. And you feel it all. :Elena: Stop it, Damon. Stop it, stop it. You're getting in my head. Don't do this. Please. :Damon: You'll feel it forever. :Elena: No! (She throws something and Damon disappears.She throws all the candles and breaks the window.And then she cry even harder and sits on the floor.Damon appears again and he puts his hand on her shoulder and she takes the hand.) AT WHITMORE (Tyler is doing pull-ups when Liv shows up) :Liv: Could you be more of a douche bag cliche? :Tyler: I got a little out of control. I know. :Liv: A little? It's not Luke's fault that your friend's emotionally blackmailing him to fulfill whatever mental head case crap she's going through. :Tyler: Grief. It's called grief. Your brother got to live that day, remember? The rest of us lost people because of him. :Liv: I'm aware of that, Tyler. I think about it every day. So does Luke. A lot of you got your lives back, too, because of me. So, at the very least, do me a favor and lay off my brother. :Tyler: You're right. I'm sorry. :Liv: Yeah. Our twin powers don't work like that. You actually have to tell Luke to his face. (She turns around to leave but Tyler stops her.) :Tyler: Well, I will. Listen. Liv, 4 months ago, I could do anything. I could make anyone do anything that I wanted. I was stronger than most people on this earth. And then it went away. And all that's left inside of me is rage. :Liv: Why are you telling me this? :Tyler: Because I want you to understand that I am trying to deal with it. :Liv: OK, good. Good luck dealing with it. :Tyler: Why do you do that? I'm trying to talk to you and you just give me that look and walk away? :Liv: What would you like me to do, Tyler? (She leaves.) A DINER :Stefan (voice recording): It's Stefan. Leave a message. :Caroline: Hey. It's me. Just leaving another message about how today was not a good day. Everyone drifted apart. (The scene turns to Stefan staring at phone and drinking beer. ) :Caroline: It's like everyone's pretending they can get through this alone. (The scene turns to Elena at her dorm room taking shirt from the drawer and sits on the bed smelling it.) :Caroline: Elena's gone and I think she's so scared to accept what happened that she's become a completely different person. (The scene turns to Tyler doing push-ups.) :Caroline: And if you ask me, Tyler's just hiding at Whitmore, pretending everything's fine as if he can outrun his werewolf gene or something. (The scene turns to Tyler's mansion and Matt is in the living room clearing the mess.) :Caroline: And Matt and Jeremy never leave Mystic Falls anymore. There's an invisible wall standing between us and them and nobody's doing anything about it. Part of me wonders if they hope we never find a way back in. (The scene turns to Jeremy in the woods walking and drinking. He stands next shrine where is picture of Bonnie, Matt, Elena and Jeremy. Then we see Caroline again in cafe.) :Caroline: And then there's me, just sitting in a diner on the border of town looking for a way to get our home back. We just lost two of our closest friends. We need each other. We need to be together, Stefan, or pretty soon we're just gonna end up pictures in a yearbook in a drawer somewhere, and so, that is why I am not going to stop calling you until you pick up the phone and I hear your voice and you tell me that you are going to help me fix it. Because I am not going to give up on us. (The scene turns to Stefan still sitting at the desk and the message from Caroline comes. He takes the phone and crushes it with the finger.) AT WHITMORE :Elena: Do you like being a vampire? (Elena is in her dorm looking at the picture of her and Damon.) :Alaric: Why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk about it tomorrow when that crap's out of your system. :Elena: Because with all the funerals and the start of the year... We never really talked about how you're dealing with all this. :Alaric: You mean with me coming back to life? Well, moving away from Mystic Falls helped. And since my ex-girlfriend is happily married to a pediatrician up in Alaska, I didn't have any awkward reunions to handle. :Elena: I meant the blood lust. The heightened emotions and immortality. (He sits on the bed next her.) :Alaric: Honestly, Elena... I hate everything about being a vampire. :Elena: Me, too. At least I did. Then one day, I discovered the good part. You know... The promise that love could be eternal. And I had that with Damon. Which means for the rest of eternity, I'm gonna have a hole in my heart where he's supposed to be. :Alaric: Trust me. It gets easier. :Elena: I know how death works, Ric. Trust me. I have done it. A lot. There's no such thing as moving on. It's a lie. So, if I'm ever going to be able to fall in love again, and make eternity bearable, I need you to do something. :Alaric: What? :Elena: You were created by the original vampire spell, which means you can compel other vampires. And since I can't take away my vampirism, I want you to take away Damon. I want you to compel me to forget that I ever loved him. THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, ANOTHER WORLD (Damon makes some pancakes.Pours coffee in cups and put the sugar cubes in each cup.Then takes the plates and puts them on desk where Bonnie is siting.) :Bonnie: Every day I tell you I hate that. :Damon: And every day I do it anyway. Bon appetit. THE END See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six